GROW UP DIPPER PINES
by digimon66
Summary: The words that changed him forever . How Will everyone get along with the new dipper. Sorry I suck with sums the story is better than the sum.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper woke up to the pounding of a door. He checked the clock.'12:30 who would be up now?' He went downstairs carefull not to wake mabel or Stan and opened the door...to get slapped! Dipper looked up in shock to see who slapped him. It was Wendy!

"W-what are you doing here"

"I came to yell at you you little freak! What kind of person sticks there nose in a book all day long then disappears into the forest and comes out with half there clothes on!" Wendys voice got louder." And I see how you look at me you freak! You make googlly eyes at me all day then you follow me all day like a lost puppy ! You make me SICK FREAK! "

"Y-you don't mean that r-right,w-wendy?" He was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I do you little freak! Why don't you GROW UP ,DIPPER PINES !"

His sadness turned into anger "I WILL !" He slammed the door right in Wendy's face and stomped up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and went throw his things. He threw his regular clothes away and half his book's. The only things remaining were his books , his pine tree hat ,a red and white stripped long sleeved button up shirt , a red t-shirt, blue jeans , and his new black shoes. He then went to sleep .

* * *

To say he was interested was an understatement. He had just witnessed dippers and Wendy's fight and were looking into the boys dreams. He was shocked to find that he couldn't .'interesting' He heard the boy mutter "grow up " in his sleep.'you want to grow up ,dipper pines. Well im just the right person to help'

* * *

Dipper woke up earlier than usual. He looked around and got dressed. He know wore a red and white stripped long sleeved button up shirt -which he left unbuttoned- a red T-shirt underneath with blue jeans and his new black shoes. To top it off he wore his famous pine tree hat. He stuck his arm into his pillow to get "3" and felt a note instead . it read

Deer dipper pines,

I am pleased to inform you that I heard your cry to grow up. I will help you if you truelly intend to 'grow up'. You will learn amazing things and with that knowledge power. All I ask in return is that you be my apprentice.

From

Bill cipher

P:s I have the journal pine tree if you want it back then come to the clearing in the forest were you found the shrink\grow crystal. come alone.

Dipper was appalled . He hurried off to the clearing- still not waking up anyone- and stumbled into the clearing. There next to the crystal stood a tall blond man. He wore a yellow suit with a black bow tie and top hot. There was an eye patch on his left eye and a cane in his hand.

"Well hello there pine tree " his voice was slightly deep and maleish (that's a word now)

"Cipher" he growled

Bill smiled . he was liking his new apprentice already. " here " he tossed "3" which came out of no where to Dipper . Dipper caught it in one hand the other was clenched to his side.

"Why are you giving me the book I thought it was for black mail?"

"Nope . now have you made a decision . if you say no than your free to go if you say yes then you could possibly be the smartest and strongest person in the world and you I would teach you all of gravity falls secrets."

"What? Why?"

Bills voice changed into a gentle one " because Dipper, you want to grow up and I want to help. You are strong ... Mentally at least and you have the potential to be stronger than me. That's why I want you to be my apprentice . I can teach how to use that power. How you use it is up to you " Bill walked up to Dipper and stretched his hand to him. "I'll help you if you be my apprentice . deal. His hand set on blue fire.A million reasons of not to shack his hand went through dippers head but he shook it anyway.

" deal"


	2. Chapter 2 scrap

Recap

Bills voice changed into a gentle one " because Dipper, you want to grow up and I want to help. You are strong ... Mentally at least and you have the potential to be stronger than me. That's why I want you to be my apprentice . I can teach how to use that power. How you use it is up to you " Bill walked up to Dipper and stretched his hand to him. "I'll help you if you be my apprentice . deal. His hand set on blue fire.A million reasons of not to shack his hand went through dippers head but he shook it anyway.

" deal"

Recap end

* * *

I walked out of the library holding three books under my arm. One was three and the others were named "Mystery Magic " by Alis thorndyk and the other was "Demon Mythology" by Vladimir vischotchi. I found them hidden between the floor boards of the mystery section. He had told me to meet him in the diner and that I would meet his colleagues and there I was walking down the street I noticed something. Maybe it was me over thinking (which I do a lot) or maybe it wasn't even there but I saw a dark shadow in the shape of maleficent. I know weird comparison but 1) I really want to watch the movie (I really do :) and 2) its the best comparison just lose the horns and change the color the color of the dress to white and that's her. I proceeded to walk to the diner when I saw another strange thing. I saw the sliver of a tail go into a alley. It wasn't scaley or whatever it was just a tail.

I walked into the diner and saw bill waiting for me. I walked over and saw two people waiting beside him in the booth talking excitedly. I walked over and politely said hello ( though judge ing the glare bill sent me it wasn't very polite) .

"Why you must be Billy's apprentice (Author:bill and the lady sitting in the tree.k-i-s-s, Bill : SHUT UP)I'm Alis charmed to meet you." She bowed

"As am I " I bowed back.

The other person was a male "Hey the names Vladimir but people call me Vlad."

I shook his huge hand and said "I'm dipper."

"Dipper" bill started " these are my friends Alis Thorndyk and Vladimir vischotchi the authors of the books I told you to will be your will address Alis as master Alis and Vlad as Vlad. You will start training tomorrow as for now I want you to go home ."

I was a little irritated that he sent me here just for me to go home but I listened to him anyway.

* * *

AN: hey guys thx for all the support and I will be writing friend sam who is the peace maker in my group of friends made me and the hater talk and the hater apoligized and said he read my storys and he liked them. I dont know if it gonna stay that I hope it does. Any way you guys are VERY loyal so I'm going to try my very best to take you my reader slash reviewers advice. I will also try to up my writing. This is but a sliver of what's in store for you in my writing. Thx again for all the support .


End file.
